


The Gravity of Moments

by lulebell



Category: Fringe/V (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity is love and every turn is a leap of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravity of Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Includes an Alternate Happy Ending

Just after the world came crashing down but sometime before her she blew up Anna’s eggs, Erica Evans went out one early morning in search of coffee. She had coffee in the house, of course, and a fine coffee pot that would do the trick nicely, but this morning called for something more. Something with syrups and whipped cream that tasted like candy. No one, not even an invading lizard armada or her sulky teenage son could take that away from her.

The atmosphere was buzzing - some light jazz music and people having conversations with each other in over stuffed couches by a lit fireplace. It wasn’t cold outside, but there was something about hot chocolate and marshmallows by the fire. It was only then that she realized that everyone else in Manhattan had decided that this is exactly what they needed this morning too and there was absolutely no where to sit. Standing with her drink in one hand, she paused for a moment, debating where to go when something brushed against her leg.

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you’d like to sit down?”

Another woman, dressed in a black pantsuit and a white blouse with the first two buttons undone motioned to the empty chair across from her.

“Oh, that would be great. You’re not with anyone?”

“Uh... no, no I’m not with anyone.”

“Oh thanks,” Erica pulled the chair out and took a sit across from the other woman. They studied each other for a moment, each letting the other take them in, their eyes roving over the other’s face, body and clothes; Erica broke the silence first.

“You’re... in law enforcement?”

“Yes. I’d bet that you are too,” Erica’s counterpart cocked her head to one side and smiled lightly.

“Yes,” Erica said coyly, debating on how much detail she should go in with a complete stranger, given her recent circumstances.

The other nodded, seeming to understand her hesitation.

“I’m Olivia,” she said, stretching out her hand. Erica took it. “Olivia Dunham.”

“Wait. Olivia Dunham? From Boston?”

Olivia, jumped back slightly, letting go of Erica’s hand. “Yes,” she said slowly, still smiling slightly, no doubt wondering where exactly this was about to go.

“I’ve heard of you. Your partner was killed 3 years ago, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, he was. Uh, John Scott.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I lost mine this year too.”

“Really?” Olivia asked, genuinely interested; her expression changed from coy to sympathetic. “What happened?”

“Um... He was killed in a shooting at a raid. He turned out to be a member of the same secret terrorist cell that we were fighting against together for the last 7 years.” It was too much too soon, too much on the line in front of an unknown stranger and she stopped herself before she said anything else.

Olivia caught it, the momentary glitch of propriety; she nodded her head, taking a sip of coffee.  
“What are you in New York for?” Erica asked, covering the sides of her coffee cup with her hands; she interwove her fingers together beneath the porcelain handle. She looked at the wooden table and grazed up Olivia to her eyes.

“Uh, I’m here to see Nina Sharp.”

A smile crept up on Erica’s lips; the corners of her mouth pulling into a smile that was nearly given away by her eyes.

“Yeah? How’d that meeting go?”

Olivia smirked and sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. “Oh, you know. It’s like talking with a riddle who’s only answer is ‘I could give you these answers, but where’s the fun in that?’” She finished off the last few drops of her drink and folded her hands into her lap.

“I can imagine. I have colleagues who had to deal with her and Massive Dynamic,” Erica grinned and finished off the last of her drink. “Let’s just say she’s less than forthcoming.”

Olivia nodded. “Well, when you’re the head of the most powerful company in the world and you answer to no one. You have that problem too, I’m assuming.”

“Well, more or less. My issues tend to be more along the lines of deciding whom I can trust...” Erica fingered the rim of her empty cup and refused to make eye contact.

“I can imagine,” Olivia offered carefully and the two were quiet for a moment. “C’mon,” she said suddenly. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Wha---?” Erica was taken aback by her sudden decision but before she could even get the question out of her mouth, Olivia was out the door and down the street.

//

“And I thought my life was complicated,” Erica said dryly as she and Olivia walked down the frozen Manhattan streets towards no where in particular. Olivia said nothing; she shoved her hands deep into her pockets, pressing her chin against her neck. “How could he have not known?”

“Yeah,” Olivia said raising her head and looking into the night sky. The stars were blocked out by the sickly orange glow of urbanization. “You’d think,” she said sadly and Erica looked at her quietly. Neither said anything as they walked no where slowly. Erica looked over at Olivia and smiled softly to herself: the cold turned the tips of her ears and nose pink and she was attempting to solider through the cold with little success. She was clearly freezing and “I’m not really sure where we’re off too...”

“We could take a cab back to your hotel,” Erica suggested rather quickly and Olivia looked at her sharply; a smile cracked the corners of her mouth and she wrinkled her nose. “Oh, no, that’s not quite what I meant. It’s just that you’re cold, or well, you look cold --” Erica stuttered sheepishly, deciding that it was better to just stop; she rubbed her hand between her eyes.

“No, it’s fine,” Olivia said laughing. She gently glided her hand down Erica’s right arm, lingering on her elbow for a moment. “Let’s take a cab together.”

//

They were quiet in the cab ride, through the lobby, and up the elevator. Not an awkward silence, but a mutually agreed upon quiet, preferred by both women. They walked in a line, with Erica following Olivia closely, but not so close as to be encroaching on her territory; there was still room for either of them to walk away, change their minds, if need be. Olivia unlocked her hotel room door and Erica followed her in.

“I don’t normally get a hotel room when I come to New York. I usually just go home afterwards.”

“My luck, I guess,” Erica took a seat on the edge of the bed, her hands atop her thighs, just below her hips. “What made this trip so special?”

Olivia sucked in a breath as she took off her coat. She folded it neatly and placed it on the hotel’s arm chair. “My apartment... smells like...” she paused and rubbed her hands over her mouth. “It just feels like them. Like they’re still there... together...” she trailed off and shrugged, attempting a smile.

Erica nodded and watched her carefully. Olivia shook slightly and it was clear that she was trying to contain everything that she had building up and bubbling up inside her. Erica stood and walked over to Olivia slowly, who crossed her arms over her chest. Erica reached out her hands and touched her elbows gently.

“Hey,” she said softly. She slowly increased the pressure on Olivia’s arms. When she didn’t resist, Erica tightened her grip, stroking circles around Olivia’s elbows. Erica knitted her brow and searched for Olivia’s eyes with her own. She looked up and found Erica’s concerned look and she covered Erica’s hands with her own before she could think of any reason why she shouldn’t.

She gripped Erica’s hands tightly and Erica braced herself against the slices that Olivia’s sharp fingernails made into her skin by sucking in a breath. Olivia grimaced and was suddenly enveloped in Erica’s arms, her forehead pressed against her chest at the top of her breasts; a few drops sprinkled Erica’s skin, and ran down her chest. Erica squeezed her tightly, resting her chin on the top of Olivia’s head. She shook slightly, but she didn’t make a sound; Erica pulled on her ponytail gently, wrapping the blonde locks around her fingers.  
Olivia gasped suddenly and pulled back from Erica, who left her arms outstretched.

“I... I’m sorry,” she calmed herself and quickly regained her composure, wiping her hand over her nose and smiling weakly. Erica waited, slowly lowering her arms to her sides.

“Olivia,” she said slowly, taking a step forward and closing the gap that Olivia put between them. “You don’t have to be ashamed of this. It wasn’t your fault --”

A pair of lips, soft, warm, and inviting, cut her off and it took Erica moment to understand what happened. She resisted slightly, unsure about the direction and if it was really something that the other woman wanted, but relaxed when Olivia held her steady with both hands on either side of her face and kissed her back eagerly.

She broke their kiss by stepping back suddenly, rubbing her hands over her mouth, unsure of what to say or where what she should do now. Erica gave Olivia the space that she so desperately needed and took a step backwards. She watched Olivia carefully waiting for... something.

“I just... I can’t....” Olivia took a deep breath, closing her hands over her nose in a V-shape and re-centered herself. “I can’t risk getting hurt again.”

Erica took her moment and stepped forward, gripping Olivia’s shoulders tightly. “Olivia,” she said without any compromise to her voice, “no one here is going to hurt you. I’m not him and you’re not her.” Erica kissed her hard and full on. Erica drew Olivia in closer with her hands on the back of Olivia's head and Olivia let the kiss deepen, cupping Erica's breasts through her blouse. Erica leaned into her touch, eager and willing, she groaned and bit Olivia’s bottom lip and the two stood forehead to forehead, breathing, waiting; Erica took the lead.

Slowly, she ran her fingers over Olivia’s shirt buttons, fingering each of them with delicate strokes, releasing each of them from their fabric holds. Olivia’s shirt hung open and Erica toyed with the seams, taking her time pulling it past her breasts. Olivia waited, her breath was warm and growing more and more ragged as Erica took her bra off and attacked her breasts with her mouth, grazing her lips across the puckered flesh. She took one of Olivia’s nipples into her mouth, flicking it quickly with her tongue.

Olivia groaned and ran her fingers through Erica’s hair, guiding her head with her hands and securing Erica’s head against her chest. She moaned loudly in protest when Erica stopped and faced Olivia. She kissed her again and pulled her towards the hotel room’s queen sized bed. Olivia would come to measure every other perfect moment to this one: floating through the air, she landed atop a pile of white, fluffy goose down, too many pillows and the hands of an unseeing lover caressing her body.

She was suddenly without clothes and Erica’s lips were everywhere, trailing down her body, over her hips and thighs, Erica wrapped her arms around her legs and gently pried them apart. Erica paused for a moment and Olivia was suddenly very self conscious about herself and what she was allowing to take place. She took a deep breath and started to move about the bed. Erica recognized her movements immediately.

“Ssh, baby, it’s okay. I was just taking this all in, is all.”

Olivia relaxed slightly but not all the way until Erica stroked the top of her pubic hair with the back of her fingers, relishing in the silky smoothness of her curls. They were darker than she had imagined, but still matched her delicate skin tone. The colour gave her depth, created a three dimensional image that Erica saw with nothing but heart and desire; she was a woman with pubic hair, delicate yet coarse, soft and silky, yet unkept, and that excited Erica more than she could ever hope to describe. Erica tugged on the curls that outlined Olivia’s folds with her fingers, nuzzling the bed of hair with her nose; her smell was enchanting.

Poking her tongue out slowly, Erica licked her bottom lip in anticipation, tasting Olivia, who’s scent had permeated the air, and her own perspiration. Slowly, carefully, Erica licked from the bottom of Olivia’s labia to the top, swirling her tongue around the thin flesh, dancing over the clitoris, making Olivia moan loudly. The sound made Erica wet with desire; drops of cream painted the top of her thighs.

Her tongue continued to work it’s magic; with one hand, Erica massaged Olivia’s breasts, pulling on her nipples alternately, while she used the other hand to probe Olivia’s innermost areas. Olivia moaned, her breathing quickened, matching Erica’s increasing speeds, until she arched her back, letting out a loud... sound, one rooted in pure ecstasy that Erica had a difficult time naming. She grinned, wide and deep, pulling her fingers from Olivia and licking them clean, as Olivia slowly began to relax. Her back touched the bed again and her breathing returned to normal.

Erica lay down beside her and Olivia lulled her head to the side, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hmm,” she said.

Erica laughed lightly, peppering small kisses along her hair line and jaw, down to her neck.

“I think,” Olivia said between kisses and gasps, “you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Olivia sat up and started undressing Erica, her hands made contact with Erica’s delicate skin and Olivia added to the already large clothing pile that covered her hotel room floor. She pushed Erica to the mattress and lay on top of her. Their lips collided in a furious frenzy of need and want, Olivia desperate for her second orgasm of the night and Erica her first.

Olivia stopped abruptly and Erica had the sudden fear that it was all too much for her and she was about to protest when Olivia suddenly changed position, straddling Erica’s face. She bent down between Erica’s legs, licking her clitoris rapidly and sucking the swollen flesh, eagerly drinking everything up. Erica, in turn, did the same for Olivia, quickly bringing her to her second orgasm of the night.

Olivia collapsed on top of Erica and the two lay together in a sticky, intertwined mess of hot and wet, until Olivia crawled off of Erica, and climbed up the bed to Erica’s lips. She kissed her hard and Erica responded, placing a hand on her chin, guiding Olivia’s head carefully. Olivia pulled back and Erica bit her bottom lip gently as a blonde curtain fell between them, ending their moment.

Erica moved over slightly, allowing Olivia the space to lay down beside her. The bed was a tangled mess of white sheets, pillows and an oversized comforter that Olivia pulled across them both, just before the two fell asleep.

 

//

Their fingers interlaced, hands pumped in alternating motions; they lay shoulder to shoulder on their backs, relishing in the day break that crept through the heavy hotel room curtains.

“You have beautiful hands,” Olivia said lazily, her eyes fixed on the motions that they made. Erica squeezed her hand tightly and stroked Olivia’s thumb with her own.

Erica lifted an eyebrow; the corner of her mouth angled upwards cautiously while her eyes eyed Olivia, suspicious for any visual sarcasm that may have lingered.

“Rough and gun-calloused, you mean.”

“No,” she said softly; there was a harshness to her voice that conveyed her sincerity and profound admiration for the subject. “They’re soft... I like the colour, your skin tone, I mean.” She paused and let go of Erica’s hands, examining them closely. “You have long fingers and delicate bones and I like the way your wrist bone juts out..” she traced Erica’s wrist bone with her fingers, moving Erica’s one hand into her two, thumbing her knuckles.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that was your favourite part,” Erica quipped, suddenly embarrassed by the attention.

“... hm...?”

Erica laughed and rolled her head to the side; she kissed Olivia’s temple and ran her lips over her hair line. She smelled sweet and fresh, like a summer rainstorm. Erica trailed her fingers over Olivia’s shoulder and when she sighed, her nipples hardened into tight points; they called out to Erica and she couldn’t resist one more stroke. Olivia laughed lightly at the touch and pulled Erica over for a kiss

“I had better get going.”

“Yeah, I know. If you figure out what Red Sky is, give me a call.”

Erica smiled. “I might, even if I don’t.”

Olivia smiled and watched intently as Erica got out of bed, searching for her clothes that were strewn haphazardly about the room in a heated, passionate frenzy.

“You like watching me,” Erica said, her was back turned to Olivia. She stopped dressing, letting Olivia’s eyes caress her back and shoulders. Erica stroked her bra with her thumbs without thinking before she put it on.

“How you do you know? You’re not looking at me.”

“Olivia, I’m an FBI agent and a mom.”

She turned and grinned at Olivia, pulling her shirt over her head and walking towards the bed. Erica bent down and kissed her gently on the lips and Olivia pulled on the hem of her blouse, enticing her back to bed.

“I can’t, love,” she said softly.

“I know. It’s alright. I... I just wanted to thank you for last night.”

“I know. You needed it and you’re welcome.”

Olivia smiled, and for the first morning since she brought herself home, she didn’t think about Peter, or _her_ or _them together_ but of _their night together_ , hers and Erica’s quietly contented as Erica walked out of her hotel room, into the Red Sky of daylight.

//

Meanwhile, in the Alternate Universe:

In the magic that was their shared hotel room, the two women glanced at each other with want and anticipation, when suddenly Alt-via through off her coat, blouse and bra and screamed "Take me, Erica!" Alt-rica took one look at her, put her hands on her naked hips and said "Wow those are some hard nipples. Honestly. Those nipples are really really hard.”

“But they’re hot, right?”

“Seriously. Who could resist hard nipples like that?" and they did it there, in Olivia's hotel room beneath an open window; streetlamp coloured the room nicely. It was the best sex ever and they both had multiple orgasms.

Alt-Anna showed up eventually: “I got tired of screwing Walternate so I’m here to fuck you both.” Of course, they let her join. Alt-Anna shed of her dress like an old piece of cloned flesh with one swift flick of her tail but naturally, she left on her red pumps, because they were seriously hot. The three had the hottest threesome you could possibly imagine. No, it was even hotter than that.


End file.
